


All Fun and Games

by Nemonus



Category: Tron (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/pseuds/Nemonus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, Flynn motors over from the other side of the city and asks Litwak how things are going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

Every once in a while, Flynn motors over from the other side of the city and asks Litwak how things are going.

Flynn lounges with his elbow next to a joystick like he owns the place (and he could, except competition isn’t really in his nature. Litwak owns an arcade because his father owned a pool hall and because he sees the children as a lot of tiring, annoying, but endearing grand-children he will never have, but Flynn owns an arcade because he never grew up, and it was just the logical next step out from his dorm room at Harvard.)

Flynn also leaves his shirts untucked, which Litwak finds unprofessional.

“Hey, man, so how’s your little world?”

“It’s a bit messy, really,” said Litwak, wringing his hands, and he starts explaining that they’d nearly had to cart a game away that morning. “It was one of the older ones. I’m a bit worried that they’re not worth the repairs.”

“Nah,” says Flynn fondly. “Which one?”

“This guy over here,” says Litwak, and Flynn runs his hands over both sides of the Fix-It Felix Jr. machine like he can feel the error in its bones. He straightens up, pulls at the collar of his shirt. “Nah, man, it looks fine. Just seems a little tired. You might need to just clean up the bugs a little. There’s, ah, security programs for that sort of thing.”

He brings out a bulky pager.

Litwak pats the air. “I don’t think that will be necessary, really...”, and Flynn pockets the pager with a smile.

“Okay. You go with your flow, man.”

Flynn nods himself out.


End file.
